ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
To Say a Few Words
}} Elan lays Therkla to rest. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Kazumi Kato (pregnant) ◀ ▶ * Pit Fiend (as statue) ◀ ▶ Transcript Daigo: —and then Elan came back a few minutes later, sort of upset. He picked up the half-orc girl's body and carried it out. Hinjo: Did he say anything about what had happened? Did Kubota manage to escape? Daigo: He just said that we should tell you that he needed to speak to you, in private, as soon as we saw you. Hinjo: Twelve Gods, this is a total mess. My gut tells me that Kubota probably just fled when his coup went belly up, but... Hinjo: ...I don't like guessing. Any man willing to traffic with devils to get ahead is too dangerous for us to just hope that he left. Hinjo: And the only person who knows exactly what happened is...doing what, exactly? Daigo: Elan didn't say, sir... Cut to Elan standing by a grave. '' '''Daigo' (inset): ...but I got the impression it was really important. Elan: So, uh...I don't really know what I'm supposed to say here. Elan: Something about a dozen gods, I think, but I'm not sure. Elan: Right before you died, you said you were sorry. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that...I don't even know. Elan: That I led you to this somehow. Elan: Even more, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I just—I wanted to, but... Elan: ... Elan: No, there's no excuse. It's my fault. A real hero would have saved you. Roy would have saved you. Elan: I'm not a hero...I just play one in a comic strip. Elan: I just realized that you don't know who Roy is, but he's awesome. You'd like him, he was big on loyalty and stuff. Elan: He's dead too, so you guys have that in common. Elan: I miss him. A lot. Elan: Everything is so confusing now. Ever since we left Azure City, I feel like I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. Elan: I try to think about what Roy would do, but... I don't know, it doesn't always work. Elan: What would Roy do about Vaarsuvius? I have no idea! I'm not smart enough to figure it out! Elan: Anyway, sorry again. Elan: You were nice, and you deserved a lot better. The panel pulls back to reveal the foot of the petrified pit fiend next to the grave. Elan: At least I could give you a totally kickass headstone. The panel pulls further back to show the entire pit fiend statue. A rope hangs from its shoulder and "Therkla" has been carved into its chest. Closeup of the engraving on the pit fiend's chest: '''' Trivia * Southerners worship the Pantheon of Twelve Earthly Branches, also known as the "Twelve Gods". * The date on the headstone shows that the year is still 1184. The Battle of Azure City was fought in early 1184, as shown by the Malev-o-meter chart of Belkar in #489, and assuming the Azurite fleet plot arc is happening at the same time as Haley's plot arc in Greysky then this is not new information. See also: the Timeline. * This is the penultimate appearacne of the pit fiend, and the final one to show it in any detail, though a small part of it is depicted in the next strip. External Links * 598}} View the comic * 92762}} View the discussion thread Category:Kubota's Regicide Plot